Obsession
by Urikol
Summary: How far would you go for the one you love? RusCan RussiaxCanada
1. Infatuation

So, anyway, a friend of mine said she liked gory Ruscan. So on my way back from getting groceries n stuff, I thought... Hmmm, you know what, maybe I could make something like that. So, here it is. It's also helping me get out of another writers block. I seem to be having a lot of those lately. |D Anywho, I hope you enjoy. ^^

XXX

Resting in the dark room, his dark room, Russia didn't feel too much like getting up tonight. He knew he had to though, as ridiculous as it sounded England's boss had arranged a conference for tonight, at night, one thirty to be exact. It wasn't that smart of an idea though, Russia was not one who liked to be disturbed from his sleep, as if anyone would like to be awakened from a good night's sleep. Still, even if he did not like it, he had to do it. Russia sat himself up and set his feet on the ground without getting off the bed. He leaned over and rubbed his eyes with his palms, then stared down at his feet. Today, the conference was for sure going to be about peace and how the world should keep it peaceful, no wars, no battles. Russia did like the idea. Maybe, after this conference, everyone would be a little nicer to Russia. This was something he was looking forward too. Then, the door creaked open. There stood Lithuania with Russia's breakfast on a tray, he looked a little nervous, but then again all the baltics were nervous around Russia. Russia smiled in a childish manner at Lithuania.

"Set the tray on my desk, you know the routine" He said.

"Y-yes sir"

Lithuania set the tray on Russia's desk and turned to leave only to be stopped by Russia's voice.

"Lithuania~"

Russia's voice was dark, but intentionally, he liked to see Lithuania's troubled face whenever he could. Immediately Lithuania froze in place, he trembled, this made Russia happy.

"Make sure the other two work hard while I'm gone"

"Y-Yes, o-of course s-sir"

With that, Lithuania speed walked out of the room, he tried not to show he was afraid, but it showed.

Russia got up and got dressed in his usual tanned long coat and big white scarf along with lightly tanned pants and big brown boots.

Once he had finished eating he headed downstairs. Like any other day he wasted no time getting to a conference, no, that was what America usually did, waste time. Russia disliked America with a passion. Though, the man did have his positives in the Russians eyes, he was still very annoying. Russia, ignoring the fact the baltics didn't even say goodbye to him, stepped outside and shut the door behind him.

Outside the house, the weather was dreadful. Snow blinding his sight as they stung, the wind howled menacingly and the air was bone chilling cold. Russia did not agree to this kind of weather however, he enjoyed nice warm days, but that's something that never really came, at least not the way he wanted it.

Russia began making his way to the conference, ignoring the cold as if it was nothing special. Though he could feel his cheeks freezing and already his ears stinging from the cold, this was really nothing compared to most things he's been through.

About twenty minutes later he finally reached the conference building. Russia stepped inside only to hear what sounded like England spewing his drink from his mouth followed by a couple coughs.

"Did you just walk all the way here!" He shrieked, his expression filled with shock.

"Da, it's good exercise" Russia answered as he swept the snow off his shoulders.

"...You git! It's freezing out there!"

"Huh? Oh, I've been through worse"

England only replied with stunned silence, but that silence didn't last too long as the doors burst open letting the cold air enter swiftly. Russia did not mind much, though, he was enjoying the warmth of the indoors. He could only think of one person who'd actually 'slam' open a door.

"Holy crap! It's cold out there!" America, no doubt.

Russia turned around to see his rival taking his scarf, jacket and mitt's off.

"Hello America" Russia said in an almost friendly tone, though it did have a hint of hate in it.

America picked up the hint right away; he returned the greeting with one of his own.

"Hey commie, how's the view up there?"

""Good, Better than having to look 'up' at another man"

"Alright, that's enough" England interrupted, "This conference is supposed to be about peace, not more childish fighting... besides I'm just glad America's not late for once"

"Da, I will be in the room if you need me"

"Alright"

Russia entered the meeting room, he knew this was going to be no ordinary meeting. Besides anyone could tell by the way everything was set. A buffet table with tons of foods and drinks, possibly some music will be played, and the regular things that never leave this room, like the giant round table and many chairs surrounding it.

Just then Russia felt something massaging his lower back. He began to let out a few 'kols' before suddenly striking whoever was touching him.

"Guh!" The voice was all too familiar.

"France..." Russia, even though he was smiling, was a little more than angry.

"Ouch... Russia you didn't have to be so cruel" France whined.

"Da, I did. I don't like it when people touch me in places they shouldn't"

"Hmph" immediately France straightened himself already recovered, "Well how do you expect to find l'amour when you won't let anyone touch you?"

_Aha, that was fast_ Russia thought, keeping the smile on his face. He thought about the question France asked, and wondered.

"um... What is lam-er?"

"UH! It's**l'amour, **not **lam-er**!"

Russia giggled finding France's tantrum somewhat amusing, France on the other hand, wasn't all that amused.

"Anyway~ If you want-" France said in a rather creepy way, making a grabby hand gesture "I can show you everything about love, eheheeh..."

Suddenly Russia pulled out his water pipe he always kept hidden in his coat and struck the perverted French man directly on the top of his head. France yipped in pain as he fell to the floor. Of course this didn't kill him, no, it would take more than that to kill a country.

"Maybe it's best if you stay away from me" Russia said as he walked away from the injured France.

Russia didn't think that France would be the type to hit on him of all people, but he was a little. At least he was getting some love, but not the kind he had hoped for.

Soon enough more countries started pouring through the door. First the Nordics, then Hungary and Austria who was then followed by Prussia, they took off their coats and greeted everyone who was already here before wandering around with their friends. Friends... Was it a waste of time? Or was it worth it?

Russia just watched the people that came through the door in curiosity as England greeted them in. He wanted to see some drama start up at this conference, party, whatever England had in mind. It would be interesting to see some mayhem at a peace party. As much as Russia liked the idea he knew he shouldn't start it. His reputation was bad enough as it is and he did want to find someone to talk to, other than America or France. He observed everyone in the room, people were now socializing, some sharing gossip while others, like America, were pigging out at the buffet. Russia could hear him munching all the way across the room, even with all the chatting going on.

Everyone was now inside the building. The place almost seemed crowded but the place was big enough to fit everyone. Russia decided he'd have something to drink. That was one thing Lithuania, only some of the time, forgot to bring him in the morning and this morning was one of those times. So, he got up from his seat and made his way to the vodka he had his eye on, but just as he had reached the table, he heard a soft voice. It sounded as soft as therapeutic music to Russia's ears. He turned to see who it came from simply to find a young looking boy with gentle eyes and a calm smile looking up at him.

"Did you need something?" Russia asked in curiosity, trying not to show how amazed he was for this boy.

"O-Oh, I-I guess you didn't hear me before" The boy said almost in a whisper, "I said... h-hello"

Russia noticed the blush on the boys face, it wasn't hard to see that he wasn't used to socializing either, but just looking at this boy, his expression and posture reading 'shy' all over, Russia had to admit to himself that the boy was kind of... cute. He didn't quite understand why he thought it, but he had a good idea why.

"Ah, hello" Russia answered as he grabbed a bottle of vodka from the buffet table.

Both were quiet as Russia downed the vodka, drinking half the bottle in one go.

"D-Don't you think that's unhealthy?" the boy said in a panicked tone.

Russia glanced down at the boy a bit more interested in him. Perhaps he didn't know who Russia was, well, it was now or never to tell him.

"You do realize I'm Russia, Da?"

"Y-yes, of course"

Russia's eyebrows raised, stunned that this boy wasn't the least bit afraid of him, nor did he show any signs of hate towards him. Perhaps he didn't know what Russia had done in the past, would he still be kind to him even if he scared him. Russia grinned, _let's see how he reacts to this_.

Russia set the bottle down on the table and turned to the shy boy, approaching him as his grin turned frightening. The boy stepped away. Russia could see the fear starting to show. _I knew it, he's like anybody else here._ Soon, he had cornered the boy. Russia's grin turned calm, but still direful.

"What's your name?" Russia asked.

"C-Canada"

The name rung a bell, he was sure he had heard it before, but where? Then it came to him, America, he had talked about Canada only mentioning him once in a conference. So, this was his little brother?

Russia could see a little resemblance in appearance, but Canada's face was much softer looking. Not only was his face soft by looks, perhaps it was soft by touch. Russia raised his hand and gently stroked the Canadians cheek. In return, he got a look of confusion and shyness from Canada. Russia liked this boy, he was soft and warm in every way possible, voice, skin, appearance... everything. He reminded him of a sunflower, no, he reminded him of a warm, soft summer. The one thing that Russia could never get his hands on, but perhaps he could, now.

"E-excuse me, R-Russia... I-I should maybe, leave?" Canada stuttered as he poked his fingers together.

Russia's hand started sliding down, fingers trailing from Canada's cheek to his neck to his shoulder. Though he did this, he did not notice that he was in the first place. He didn't even realize the smile on his face was a little on the perverted side.

Russia's eyes peeked at Canada's face. He could tell that Canada was all too familiar with this kind of thing, he knew what it meant. The worry on his face did give Russia great joy, and the best part was that no one even noticed him there with Canada.

"You are used to this kind of treatment?" Russia asked as he took his hand off the Canadian boy's shoulder.

"N-No, M-M-My p-papa told me about t-these kinds o-of things a-and... I-I should go"

Canada pushed Russia away and left as soon as he could into the crowd of people. Finally, Russia's mind was brought back down to earth. He snapped out of his daze, but only to feel somewhat dead to the world. He felt as if he had been possessed with the strangest feeling only to feel dreadful as soon as the boy left. Was this some sort of Canadian curse he had set upon Russia, without Russia knowing. It couldn't have been, seeing as how Canada reacted to Russia, he didn't like any of it, any of the strange things Russia had done to him. Still, something had taken over Russia and made him scare the kind boy away. He had to go find him again.

Russia once again pushed through the crowd, but in no hurry. He searched from one side of the room to the other, no sign of the boy. _Where would I go if I were afraid of me? _Russia thought. Then, he got it, Canada had to be in one of the other rooms. So, Russia searched each room making his way down the hall. He couldn't find him in any. He stood there, by himself, pondering to where Canada might be, then, he heard silent footsteps trying to sneak by him. He grinned, knowing who it was.

"Hold it right there, Canada~"

"E-eep!" Was all Russia heard, it made him giggle.

Russia turned to face Canada and approached him once again, but quick enough so that Canada could not escape all that easily. Canada trembled, his eyes begging Russia to leave him alone.

"Don't look at me like that, I do not wish to hurt you, Canada"

"T-Then what do you want?"

"Nothing, I want nothing from you, except... that you do not fear me"

Canada's frightened eyes softened a little to relief. He was just about to say something when he was interrupted by that one annoying voice Russia wished so dearly to shut up.

"Hey commie! We're going to start the toasts and stuff!" America shouted excitedly.

"Hurry up Russia" England said soon after.

Russia was too busy to care about filling his glass with some kind of drink and touching someone else's glass with his.

"In a minute" he said.

"Ok, hurry up" England replied before heading back into the room.

"Yeah, and bring what's his face there with you!" America said, then followed England into the room.

Russia couldn't believe it, America, Canada's own brother and neighbour completely forgot about him. He looked back at Canada too see his face. Canada, he stared down at the floor, miserable. Russia placed his hand under Canada's chin and lifted it to see his face better.

"You are alone?" Russia asked.

"I-It's ok" Canada said as he pushed Russia's hand away, "I'm used to it"

"That's not a good thing to be used to, Canada. Trust me. It does things to you"

Canada did not answer; he simply gave Russia the puppy dog look. Russia smiled.

"Let me give you what you've never had before"

"E-Eh? What's that?"

"Anything you want"

Canada seemed a little surprised at Russia, he was probably wondering why he'd do this, and just for him. Russia decided to question himself on it, but the answer always came up as 'who cares?'

"How far would you go if I asked something of you?"

Russia's small smile turned into a menacing grin. He leaned in close to be face to face to Canada and answered his question with one of his own.

"Who should I kill?"

XXX

Wait till next update. Also I'm still working on warnings in my eyes, the next chapter just needs some serious re-editting. A


	2. Malevolent

Ok, so this chapter I tried to finish quick enough for my friend to read. Why? Because she helped me with the problems I was getting for this story.. darn thing kept disappearing. So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. ^^

XXX

Canada gawked, shocked about Russia's answer to him. Russia frowned, then straightened himself as he kept his eyes on Canada, awaiting an answer. Canada placed his hand on his chest on his heart. Russia didn't mind giving him time to think about it, as he needed time to think to himself, _why do I feel I must give this boy everything? Hmm, perhaps he can give me something in return._ This very thought, it gave Russia an idea. He placed a hand on each side of Canada's face and lifted it for him to look at Russia.

"I promise I'll give you what you want, if you give me what I want"

"B-but, what can **I** give you?"

"Let's just say, once you agree to this, I will already have what I want"

Canada merely stared at the Russian's child like expression. Russia had something in mind for Canada, but he wasn't going to say what to him, not yet anyway.

"Ok, I agree..." Canada said.

Russia's intimidating grin returned, only slightly more frightening. He let go of Canada's face.

"Good, let's go" Russia said as he grabbed Canada's hand and led him into the meeting room where everyone else was waiting for them.

Once there, England was the first to spot them. Russia let go of Canada's hand shook hands with England as he greeted him saying 'glad you didn't take too long' and 'get your glass'. Russia only smiled childishly as he agreed with England. Russia took a glass from the table and filled it with vodka, he got another glass and filled that with vodka as well. He gave one glass to Canada, but Canada didn't seem too keen on having vodka in his glass.

"You don't have to drink it, just say cheers and wait for the glasses to clink" Russia said.

Canada took the glass and smiled shyly at Russia. Russia returned the smile with one of his own.

"Alright!" England said raising his voice enough for everyone to hear, "Let us give this toast to peace, even if it is just for a day!"

Everyone raised their glasses with England and tapped their glasses with someone else's before drinking. Russia tapped his glass with Canada's, then drank the whole thing in one go. Canada simply put his glass down without taking a single sip.

"Now then Canada, what is it that you want most?"

Canada shuffled his feet sheepishly.

"I-It's going to sound kinda, corny..." he said in a soft whisper.

"It's ok, tell me"

"...what I want most is to be noticed, but, maybe that's not just it..."

"Mmhmm?"

"Maybe, what I really want is. To feel loved" Canada turned his head away with a blush spreading across his face, "I-I mean, I don't think you can give me that"

Russia's smile did not fade, he was glad Canada wanted this, it made things that much easier.

"I can do that, if you let me"

Canada looked up at Russia, surprised that he'd so willingly give him actually... **'anything'.**

"But, I-I can't..." Canada said as held his own arm, staring at the floor.

"...It doesn't matter, you already have it"

"Eh? W-What do you mean?" Canada asked as he once again looked up at the tall Russian.

Russia raised his hand and patted Canada's head gently. He loved the kindness this boy had shown to him, something no one, no one but his sisters, had shown. Even so, Ukraine would always keep her distance from Russia as Belarus was a little too attached for comfort.

"You may someday see" Russia answered as he took his hand off Canada's head, "I will get more vodka, are you sure you don't want any?"

Canada nodded. So, Russia turned away from him and grabbed another bottle. Vodka didn't affect him so much, but he knew if he drank too much he'd turn into an angry drunk. Still, he drank only a little of vodka this time. Then, he wondered, maybe he only liked Canada because he was drunk. It was probably the alcohol taking over him. Then again, he liked the boy before he drank anything. Russia had to think this through for a while, _countries are allowed to love, but if I choose him... will I be happy, forever?_ Russia looked over his shoulder at Canada who was trying to socialize, but failing as, no one knew who he was. _Da, he's an interesting boy that one_ Once Russia turned around to talk to Canada again he found the boy was gone.

"Ah?"

Russia looked all over the room, but no sign of him. He scratched the back of his head, wondering where he could have gone so fast. Russia continued his search. He walked through the hallways, and once again searched every room, _This boy likes to disappear a lot... _Finally, he found Canada heading towards a tall somewhat fat hairy man smoking a cigar. He wore a cheesy Hawaiian shirt and brown shorts. The man must have been cursing the whole way here seeing as it was so cold outside.

"Canada!" Russia said as he caught up to Canada.

"Eh?"

"Why did you leave?"

"I'm sorry, I just saw Cuba walking down the hall and thought I'd say hi" He smiled softly.

Were Cuba and Canada best of friends? While Russia on the other hand, knew almost nothing about him? A small spark of jealousy lit in his heart.

Canada turned away from Russia then tapped his hand on Cuba's shoulder.

"Huh?" Cuba said as he turned to see Canada smiling at him a little nervously.

"H-Hello Cuba" Canada said.

The Cuban stared at Canada dumbfounded. Russia was a little clueless to why, then again, he might not even know who Canada was either, just like the others.

Suddenly Cuba clenched his fists and grinded his teeth, he took the cigar out of his mouth and threw it at Canada's face.

"E-Eh!" Canada squeaked.

"DAMN YOU AMERICA!" Cuba shouted as he struck Canada's face full force causing Canada to yelp and fall to the ground.

Russia stared wide eyed, he couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. The friendly Canada, was mistaken for his brother, and had to pay his punishment. Apparently, Canada went through more in his life than anyone would have cared to guess... well Russia wasn't going to just stand and watch. He opened his coat and pulled out his water pipe. Suddenly he heard Canada cry in pain. Russia looked up to see that the Cuban had kicked him in the ribs as he did it once more.

"Cuba..." Russia growled.

Cuba glanced at Russia only to be suddenly struck by his ice cold water pipe in the face. Cuba flew back and fell to the ground head first.

"Did you not know that this day was supposed to be about peace?" Russia asked as he approached the injured Cuban man.

"W...What?" Cuba said angrily yet weak.

He didn't seem to know what this conference was about, perhaps no one told him until it was too late that there was a conference; that explained why he attacked Canada.

"Oh well~" Russia chuckled, "Your short temper is a dangerous thing Cuba... you need to learn to control it"

"Y-You bastard, are you one of America's friends?"

Russia giggled, smiling in a creepy child like way.

"I am not his friend. Now then-" Russia kneeled down beside Cuba, "Why don't you apologize to Canada?"

"Canada?...My... my best friend?"

Best friend... the tiny spark that started out in Russia's heart grew, no. No one should be so close to Canada unless it's Russia. Russia glared furiously at Cuba, his eyes staring hate into Cuba's soul.

"He's your...** best**... friend?" Russia said, his voice almost in a whisper.

"Y...yeah, I shou-"

Suddenly Russia raised his water pipe and without warning stuck it through Cuba's chest directly into his heart. Blood trailed from Cuba's mouth and from his chest to the floor.

"...do svidaniya..." Russia pulled out his weapon from Cuba's bleeding chest. He knew this didn't kill the man, but it weakened him to the extent where he couldn't move. If he continued to beat him, then, of course he would die. That was what Russia wanted, He raised his weapon again, ready to strike once more... but wait... Russia looked over at Canada who was holding his ribs, watching in horror, too shocked too say anything. Russia couldn't simply kill Cuba anymore, something about Canada's expression made him hold back. Blood trailed from Canada's mouth, not as much as Cuba, but still enough to make Russia worry. Russia stood up and walked over to Canada, then picked him up gently into a bridal style. He glanced back in a glare at Cuba, who was trying hard to breathe, _If he were human, he would be dead... He should consider himself lucky_ Russia looked ahead once more and headed to the front door of the building. He looked down at his injured friend who stared back with fear and worry. Russia grinned, _even if I can't figure out why I like this boy so much, I will make sure he does not suffer anymore. _

XXX

For those who are waiting for the next chapter to warnings in my eyes, don't worry. I'm half way done. Anyway, wait till next update._  
_


End file.
